1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of archery and more specifically to a quiver used for both transportation and storage of arrows and equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Archery has become an increasingly popular sport in recent times, both in terms of hunting and target competition. Although the rules of each aspect of the sport differ vastly, the equipment has become highly specialized for the intended purpose. Probably the least developmental change has occurred in the quiver. U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,328 issued Feb. 14, 1978 to Franklin discloses a hunting quiver having a light weight frame, a protective cup, a pair of bridges with slotted members to support the arrows and a carrying harness. Franklin's background to his invention is particularly note worthy with regard to hunting quivers and is incorporated by reference herein. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,638 issued Mar. 25, 1969 to Beynon discloses a quiver for hunting arrows including a foamed material 22 for protecting the arrow head 48. U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,022 issued Mar. 2, 1993 to Larson shows a quiver with an adjustable shaft clamp for arrows having various size shafts. The prior art fails to anticipate the quiver of this invention.